Talk:Kokone/@comment-25224941-20190128164420/@comment-53539-20190128232842
The only other two vocaloids with falsetto at all is vY2 and Luka V4x. VY2 has it as a separate vocal because its a lot more notable with male vocals and falsetto has overlapping notes with normal singing. Meanwhile, Luka has it with EVEC, which isn't as good as the other two options as its more or less just a sample adjuster. Falsetto is difficult because its a different register to normal singing results and while is used in singing to hit incredibly high notes, it has issues with Vocaloid. Its basically like making a Vocaloid talk, you have different muscles for talking and ranges then you do for singing. Falsetto is between singing and whistling, and therefore Vocaloid itself isn't' calibrated for it 100%. Usually when you change registers you need to make a new synth like with Voiceroid to handle things, though its possible to do it with Vocaloid the results are not natural. This is going to effect every synth out there not just Vocaloid though. All 3 incidents with Falsetto have their problems as Vocaloid tries to treat them as regular notes, so it can be awkward. Kokone has issues with while its fine to be in falsetto or the normal singing range she can swap between the two when you hit the sweet spot and suddenly you have her doing it when you don't want to. As I mentioned, there is an overlapping range with normal singing results, but this method of falsetto offers only one or the other in a single voicebank. VY2 has the option to go with either and benefits from that. However, he can have issues with balancing his voice with the normal voicebank and it can be far less natural sounding then Kokone's. Luka's is just... Awkward because its morphing her normal vocal to falsetto so is the worst of the 3, though Luka fans will try and defend EVEC... I just don't think its that good. Falsetto itself is control of air, but not tone, mean you hit the notes but all you get is the note "as is", so you can't add a lot of expression to it. ITs used as a expression itself. The other issues is outside of the male falsetto females struggle to get it even acknowledged and there is a difference between head voice and falsetto, but not every female knows when she is falsetto-ing. Whereas with the male, you can tell, the female you can't always. It is entirely possible to hit it without realising. And to be honest... Most of the time you actually don't need falsetto voices so its not that brilliant. unless your doing something like a 80s pop-song style era or opera, most other genres don't need to hit it, perhaps soul occasionally or gospel... But your looking at a limited amount of genres. For example, Lady Gagas songs tend to be mid-range and for many singers, that their bet range. The issue is the lack of control of tones for falsetto so unless its really done for those aforementioned high notes or showing off... Most singers aren't going to use it. Especially females, while many males will stick to sounding masculine in pop, rock and so fourth. You might see them do it in metal muck and the Bee Gees nade a small number of hit songs with the range, thats about the most famous case of it being known. This is more or less why most Vocaloids are just plain and ordinary. Falsetto itself is really hard to balance and even CFM has avoided a Miku Falsetto because no one is going to buy a Vocaloid just for falsetto alone. So you have to bundle it like the 3 vocaloids mentioned here with some form of normal singing result. Bare in mind Kokone here was originally going to be a Gumi falsetto voicebank, but they canned that in favour of a fresh vocal like Kokone's. It does make her stand out and was a pro for those who were interested in Falsetto in V4 because of the XSY groups introduction, but overall Falsetto just isn't all that useful. Most of the time whenever I hear Kokone sing, the producer has failed to control, handle or otherwise tame her falsetto so it sounds off. It makes Kokone a niche and at times difficult Vocaloid to handle and to top it off, even with normal singing abilities in 1 voicebank... You're still better off with Una who has 2 voicebanks and as much of a wide range more or less then Kokone. On the positive side, she was 1 of 3 "Gumi like" vocals, which includes Gumi herself, that Internet produced in V3 and of those 3, Kokone manages NOT to sound like Gumi thanks to Falsetto. Sadly, the same could not be said for Chika, the 3rd girl here. Remember that by the time Kokone came along, it was a big complaint about the Vocaloids being produced "sounding alike" to the point that everything recording style-wise changed for V4. So Kokone benefitted from this thanks to Falsetto as she managed to avoid most comparisons.